


Seeking Stability Among Uncertainty

by BridgetMcKennitt



Series: Seeking [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complicated Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek, References to Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they were mated didn't mean Stiles knew how to navigate his relationship with Derek. Stiles could barely handle the surge of new Alpha instincts he had raging inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Stability Among Uncertainty

"The origin of the pectoralis major is the clavicle, sternum, and the cartilages of ribs two through six," Stiles said as he read the words from his textbook. He let out a frustrated breath as he mentally cursed ever taking anatomy and physiology for one of his AP classes. There was too much memorization.

"And what is the insertion for that muscle?" Derek called out from the bed.

Stiles turned around in his computer chair to glare at Derek to no avail. Derek was on his chest facing towards the headboard as he read a book. Derek had promised to help him with his studying, and while he appreciated the nice gesture, Stiles really wanted to fuck him. Derek, however, refused to do anything fun.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "Without looking at your book."

Stiles scowled as he tried to remember what it was. "Uh, it inserts into the something. It's on the arm!"

Derek chuckled, his back shaking. Stiles wanted to tear Derek's shirt off and lick at his tattoo. He could probably get Derek to go along with it.

"Of course it's on the arm. Specifically the intertubercular groove of the humerus." Derek glanced back to look at him. "Your exam is next week Monday and you're only on the upper extremities. You need to do better."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he slouched in his chair. "Well, I _would_ , but my Omega refuses to let me fuck him."

Derek rolled his eyes in return before turning his head back. "I said I'd come over to your house to help you study, not get stuck on your knot."

"Blah blah blah. Whatever, you have the best pectoralis major muscle around. I should feel them up to help me study." Stiles grunted. He knew he was being whiney and an ass, but he couldn't help himself. They've only been mates for a month now and he still couldn't get his Alpha emotions under control, not when it came to Derek. He'd been fine before the nogitsune came and messed up his life. He'd been so fine that most people hadn't even been aware he was an Alpha. He was just Stiles Stilinski, a probably Beta guy that was a little strange, to people.

He rubbed his face with his palms. He wasn't going to let his biology get the better of him. Derek was just fine with their mating and wasn't on the verge of losing control half the time like he was. Stiles looked up and this time Derek was sitting cross legged on the bed looking at him with some concern.

"Stiles?"

"How do you do it?" he asked. "How are you so calm in the face of everything?" Stiles gestured between the two of them.

Derek shrugged before rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "It's not like I'm unaffected by you, Stiles. We're mates and I am very aware that I am your Omega mate. This is the first time I've been so aware that I'm an Omega. It's why I'm staying in my loft and you're staying with your dad. I don't trust my control around you."

It vaguely sounded like an insult, but Stiles brightened like it was a compliment. To him, it _was_ a compliment because Derek was all about control and he made Derek fall apart.

"But you can still control yourself. Teach me how." Stiles got out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You need an anchor to focus on and help you control your emotions." Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "My anchor used to be anger. Now it's pack, both family and friends. Scott has himself as his own anchor. You should find something to help you."

He could do that. If Scott and Derek could do it, then certainly he could as well. But what could he use as his anchor? It didn't seem right to use Derek as his anchor when Derek was the one who affected his control. Maybe his dad and Scott?

Stiles winced. Then again, maybe not his dad. Things had been tense between the two of them since Stiles announced that he and Derek were mates. His dad was disappointed in him and Stiles sometimes saw his dad as a rival for Derek's affections. It was extremely stupid, he knew that, because his dad didn't think of Derek like that and Derek only liked his dad as a father figure. But that sort of thing happened all the time in history, of Alpha parents killing their Alpha child and taking the child's Omega mate as their own. It was something primal deep inside Stiles and he was wary whenever his dad touched Derek, even if it was a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Stiles' emotions were all out of whack, enough said.

He rubbed his palms over his face. Now Scott he could use. Scott was a good man and his best friend since forever. Scott rose to become a True Alpha because of how good he was. He thought about Scott's face as he took a deep breath. Scott would pull him from the depths of hell if he had to. In fact, Scott pretty much did when Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune. Scott was never going to let him screw up his relationship with Derek. He just wasn't.

Stiles felt a little under control, though he mostly suspected it was because Scott was a major boner killer, but he was pleased anyway. He opened his eyes to see Derek staring back at him. "Hey, Omega."

"Hey, Alpha." Derek raised his eyebrow. "Do you feel better?"

"A little, yeah. Still want to fuck you."

Derek snorted. "That's because you're a teenager. You'd fuck a sock if you had the chance. I'm going to get dinner ready. Your father's coming home in an hour."

Derek could cook, and cook very well. It was a pleasant surprise that he discovered after they mated. Derek didn't cook all the time, he wasn't that kind of guy, but Stiles liked it when Derek did.

"What are you going to make?" Stiles asked as Derek slid off the bed and stretched.

"Italian Chicken Bake with a side of sauteed spinach." Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. "Continue studying, okay? I don't want you to fail your exam."

Stiles watched Derek leave his room before going back to his desk to study from his textbook. Stiles grumbled about how there were too many muscles in the body, but that didn't matter. He had to study them anyway and Derek wasn't going to let him slide.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles decided it was time for a break and he went downstairs to find Derek. The smells coming from the kitchen were amazing and he wrapped his arms from behind Derek. "Smells good, Derek."

Derek reached back with his arm to hug Stiles. "Be a good Alpha of mine and set the table for me."

"Sure." Stiles kissed the back of Derek's neck before grabbing the dishes from the cabinets. Derek didn't say he was going to stay the night, but Stiles was going to try and persuade him to stay instead of going back to his loft. Every night that they slept apart sucked and Stiles wanted to minimize that. He wanted Derek in his bed, holding him tight, while they slept.

Maybe he should think about Scott some more to control himself.

The table was set and just as Derek was setting down the food, his dad came home. There was a smile on his face for Derek and a nod for Stiles. It didn't sting because he knew why his dad was so cold with him and, if he was honest with himself, he knew he deserved it. Stiles just had to keep proving that he was a good mate and his dad would come around someday.

Stiles sat down next to Derek and dug in. The baked chicken was as good as it smelled and Stiles told Derek that. Derek shrugged it off, but Stiles saw the slight smile on his face. They were kind of perfect for each other in that they weren't the average Alpha or Omega at all. They were Stiles and Derek, and Stiles was just fine with that.

"Thank you for cooking dinner, Derek," his dad said. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, sir. It wasn't any trouble at all." Derek wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'll go wash the dishes."

"No. You made dinner, we'll clean up." His dad glanced at Stiles with a narrowing of his eyes. "Did Stiles help you make dinner?"

His dad wanted to argue with him, his Alpha instincts over Derek were rising to protect him, and Stiles knew it. He knew he was going to give his dad as good as he got because Stiles never liked backing down. Then Derek happened. Derek placed his hand on his dad's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Stiles helped me with setting the table. Thank you for offering to clean up for me."

Suddenly, his dad smiled and the tension between him and Stiles dissipated. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek when his dad wasn't looking. That wasn't Derek. That was all Omega mojo. Derek smirked at him before getting up with his plate. Between the three of them, they cleaned up the table and the dishes before Derek and Stiles walked back upstairs into Stiles' room.

As soon as Stiles closed the door, he turned around and stared at Derek. "You used mind powers on my dad."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I did not."

"You totally did. You went all Omega on him with the touching." Stiles touched Derek's shoulder. "Just like that. When did you start doing that?"

"When you and your dad started acting like Alpha assholes." Derek cut him off before Stiles could disagree. "I know you and your dad are acting with my best interests at heart, because I'm your mate and I'm a new Omega in the family so your dad can dote once more, but you know I've always been independent. I don't need either of you trying to bend over backwards for me."

"Yeah, we don't. You're my big strong werewolf, aren't you?" Stiles stepped closer towards him until they were chest to chest. "You've been alone for so long that it must be hard for you to have a family once more to care for you." He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "But it's nice to be taken care of sometimes. You take care of me and I don't complain. That's what being mates mean. We take care of each other."

Derek's lips twitched. "Fine, you have a point."

"I'm going to take care of you tonight. Get on the bed."

This time Derek didn't argue. He stepped back before taking off his shirt and unzipping his jeans. It didn't matter how often Stiles saw Derek naked, it was still a breathtaking sight. Derek sat down on the edge of the bed and Stiles struggled to take off his clothes. Derek laughed as he pulled Stiles between his legs.

"You are an idiot sometimes." Derek kissed him deeply as they fell into bed.

Stiles wrapped one hand around the back of Derek's neck and the other pressing Derek's thigh wide open. He loved kissing Derek. He could do it for hours, would do so if it wasn't for the fact that he was too impatient to get inside Derek. Stiles nudged the head of his cock against Derek's wet hole and pushed inside.

Derek moaned against Stiles' lips as Stiles buried himself to the hilt inside of Derek. It still weirded him out that he was inside Derek without wearing a condom or Derek on birth control, but it was what Derek wanted, especially since it was really difficult for a werewolf to get pregnant so they didn't need the protection. Still didn't change the fact that it was a mind trip to feel his bare cock inside of Derek.

Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles' hair and pulled him back just enough to stare into his eyes. There was a slight smile on his face as he looked up at Stiles. "This is nice," he said.

Stiles gave him a deep thrust. "Yeah it is."

Derek snorted and lightly flicked his finger against Stiles' nose. "I meant us being together, not just the sex. It's comforting being with you."

It was really sweet and Stiles couldn't help but nuzzle Derek in return. Having sex with Derek was awesome, no one in the world could deny that, but he liked the other moments when they were just together. "Being with you is really great. I wouldn't have thought it before we got together, but it's true. We make a good team."

Stiles shoved in as his knot swelled inside of Derek and he came. He remembered to reach down for Derek's cock to wrap his hand around it. Derek need to come too. Derek needed to come all the time.

Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest as Derek wrapped his arms around him. "A plus, would have sex with you again," Stiles said, somewhat slurring the words. He was high off orgasms and sex.

Derek rubbed his back as he snorted. "It's a good thing I didn't mate you for your eloquence."

No, Derek didn't mate him for that reason. Derek mated him because he was connected to Scott and the Sheriff, two amazing Alphas. It was a bit of a burn when Stiles thought about it deeply, because he'd gotten possessive over Derek since they became mates, but it made sense. Scott and his dad already proved themselves to Derek. Now Stiles had to do the same.

Derek poked him in the ass. "Don't fall asleep. You still have to study for your anatomy exam."

Stiles grunted as Derek continued to poke him. "Nap first, then studying. I'm so comfy right here."

"Study first, then nap."

Stiles opened his eyes to see his textbook next to them. He let out a loud sigh before reaching for it and opening it to the right page. "Fine, fine." As he read the page, Stiles heard Derek lightly snoring and turned to look at him. Derek's eyes were closed and he looked like he was already napping. Stiles grunted. He was tempted to wake Derek up to be an ass, but it wasn't worth it. Someone should have a nap and it might as well be Derek since he really did need to study.

*

Stiles met Scott in the high school parking lot on Monday and raised his hand to high five him. "Are you ready for our exam today? Because I totally am. Derek helped me study."

Scott grinned. "I'm ready, though I didn't have a Derek to help me." He gave Stiles a concerned look. "You guys are doing well?" Scott had a right to ask. The first time Stiles told Scott about their mating, Derek was there and Stiles may have freaked out at Scott and was a possessive ass. Which may have been the first time Derek worked his Omega mojo magic to calm the both of them down.

"We're doing great. Derek's been keeping dad and I on the straight and narrow."

Stiles slid his hands into his pockets and tried not to think too deeply about that. Their relationship was still a precarious thing and even though he was _it_ for Derek, Stiles felt like they could break up at any moment. It wasn't like they were dating before they got mated. They weren't even what someone would call friends before the nogitsune incident happened. If it hadn't been for Derek saying yes at a vulnerable moment, they'd have never gotten together. It was too close of a call for Stiles to ever relax.

Scott narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe him. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know and I will. I'm just trying to figure some things out. Let's head to class."

The exam was easy and Stiles knew it was because Derek kept pushing him to study the material over and over again. Stiles rubbed his face with his palm. His Omega was perfect and here he was not returning the favor. Sex with Derek just wasn't going to cut it. He had to do something nice for Derek.

But what could that be? It's not like he had ever been mated or even dated an Omega before.

Stiles thought about it the rest of the school day. He wanted to be a good Alpha for Derek, but he didn't know how exactly. It wasn't like their relationship was ever easy and he didn't know Derek that well. He didn't want to screw this up. As he sat down at the lunch table with his friends, he was still thinking about it. His friends weren't Omegas, but maybe they would have an idea of what he could do.

"So what do you guys think?" Stiles asked after he told them what he wanted. "What would Derek like?"

Scott shrugged as did his other friends. That was helpful. "Sorry, Stiles, but none of us really know Derek that well. You're the one that's practically married to the guy."

"Mated, not married," he said, mumbling the words. His parents were mated and married. He didn't know if Derek would ever want to willingly get married to him. They didn't have to, but Stiles wanted that someday if he could. "I want to do something nice for him. He's been really good to me since I forced him into a mating."

Scott shifted to place a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad. It's Derek. I'm sure he'll like anything you do for him. He seems like a simple kind of guy."

"I guess." Derek wasn't so simple in Stiles' mind. There were layers to the guy, like an onion, and Stiles was still at the first layer. He wanted to know his mate better.

Then he looked at Scott. Derek liked Scott. Stiles had always known how much Derek seeked Scott's approval, even from the very beginning. Even now, when they were mates, Derek seeked Scott. If Scott agreed, he could get Scott for Derek as a gift. Not for anything sexual, he'd kill Scott for that even if they were best friends, but he could make Scott hang out with Derek for funsies. It was the perfect thing he could get for Derek.

Stiles leaned towards Scott. "Scott, my best friend, my brother of mine."

Scott looked at him oddly. "Yes?"

"I know exactly what to get Derek." He grinned widely and it must have been one of his maniacal grins because Scott looked taken aback at the sight of it. "And since you owe me so much, you're going to help me out."

"Uh, sure. Of course I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

Stiles leaned in even closer to whisper his excellent plan to Scott.

*

Stiles returned home from school, pleased as a pickle. He had to badger Scott into agreeing to help with his plan, but Scott finally did. He just had to tell Derek that he had a bro date with Scott and reap the rewards of Derek's happiness. He entered the front door and called out Derek's name, getting nothing but silence in return. That was okay though because Derek didn't live with him. Derek lived in the loft still and there were times when Derek wasn't at Stiles' place. It wasn't a big deal at all.

Stiles snorted as he went up to his room and dropped his backpack on the floor. It wasn't a big deal except for the fact that his Alpha instincts wanted Derek living with him and not on his own. Not that he'd tell Derek that. It was his choice and Stiles would respect it because he was a good mate. What he could do though was plan out Derek and Scott's day to make it the best day for Derek.

He turned on his computer and opened a new Word file. He knew Scott inside and out, and he was slowly getting to know Derek better. Planning their bro date was going to be a cakewalk for him. From start when he drove Derek over to Scott's place to finish when he took the both of them out for dinner at a burger joint, everything was going to be perfect. Then he'd take Derek back home and fuck him sweetly like a good mate should. Maybe they'd even stay the night at Derek's loft instead. It wasn't like they always had to be at Stiles' place which was more like his dad's place instead of his own anyway.

After he finished, Stiles grabbed his phone to call Derek. Derek picked up on the second ring with a gruff hello.

"Hey, Derek. Do you think I can come over to your place tonight? I have a surprise for you."

"Only if you've finished your homework. And Stiles, if your surprise is your dick, I don't care."

Stiles laughed. Yeah, he had used that line on Derek a few times now. "I promise, it's not my dick. It's on par with my dick though. You'll love it." He could imagine Derek rolling his eyes. "So can I come over?"

"Yes. There's some things I need to go over with you anyway." That sounded serious and Stiles clenched his phone a little tighter. "We're mated and I've been filling out the paperwork so you can have access to the Hale fortune and properties. It's time and I trust you."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. He knew how ridiculously rich the Hales were after they got mated, Derek even showed him the Hale vault located under the high school, but he had never imagined that Derek would want to share that with him. Hell, Derek didn't seem to want to touch it himself.

"Derek, are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to. Cora has her share and so does Peter. Stiles, someday in the far future I'm going to be carrying your children. You're family."

Stiles smiled at that. Their relationship didn't start out the best, either in the beginning or because of what the nogitsune did to them, but it was getting to a good place now. "Okay. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there."

They said their goodbyes before Stiles hung up the phone and got ready. He left a note for his dad telling him where he had gone and got into his jeep. When he arrived at Derek's loft, Derek was waiting for him at the door. Stiles curled his hand around the back of Derek's neck as he kissed him.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey. So what's my surprise?"

Stiles beamed as they entered the loft. "You've been a great mate to me and I wanted to return the favor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. This weekend you and Scott are having a bro date. I've planned everything out and got Scott's approval. What do you think?" He spread his hands in a sort of 'ta da' manner as he grinned.

While Stiles didn't expect Derek to jump up and down screaming in delight, that was never going to be Derek, he really didn't expect Derek to just stand there looking at him with an unimpressed look on his face. 

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I don't want or need a _bro date_ with Scott. Why would you think that's what I want?"

Stiles scowled. "Because you love Scott! You've always loved Scott! Okay, maybe not romantically, but you've always wanted Scott to consider you as much of a brother as you do him. A bro date is a perfect way to start down that path." Stiles reached for Derek's hand to hold it. "I know deep down this means a lot to you."

Derek sighed as he leaned into Stiles. "Not as much as you think it does."

"You said you mated me because of Scott. My dad, too, but Scott was a definite factor. So why wouldn't you want to have a bro date with him? Scott and I have bro dates all the time."

Derek let out another sigh and he dragged Stiles with him to the couch to sit down. "I know what I said when we first mated, but Stiles, I also mated with you _because_ of you. You're extremely loyal to those you deem worthy of that loyalty, you're smart with great instincts, and I haven't wanted for anything as your mate. You are a good Alpha."

Stiles snorted. "You only knew those things after we mated, not beforehand."

Derek shrugged. "So? The details didn't matter. I didn't have to know the specific details to know there were good things about you. Scott and your dad are proof of it, otherwise they wouldn't love you as much as they do. I knew I could trust you when I said yes and I was right."

Stiles gave him a look like he didn't believe him. Derek rolled his eyes as he reached down towards the zipper on Stiles' jeans. "You don't have to believe me, Stiles, but it's true."

"Fine, but what are you doing?" Stiles groaned when Derek reached inside his jeans to tug on his cock. "Okay, that, but you said you didn't want your surprise to be my dick."

"And it's not. My surprise is a bro date with Scott, which you're coming with me on because I am not going by myself. Before I forget, thank you for the surprise. I'd like a better relationship with Scott than what we have now. But right now all I want is you. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet." Stiles helped Derek to take his jeans and underwear off. Even as Derek slid down Stiles' cock and began moving, Stiles thought that Derek wasn't telling him the whole truth. Maybe someday Derek would be able to tell him. Then he completely lost his train of thought as Derek rode him.

Afterward, Derek rearranged them carefully on the couch and Stiles was halfway sprawled on top of Derek's chest. Stiles could still feel himself coming inside of Derek, his knot snug in Derek's ass. He felt tired, like he always did after sex, and he was so ready to fall asleep.

He felt Derek kiss the top of his head and his warm hand on his back. "You're a good mate, Stiles. I couldn't have chosen any better."

"Could have chosen Scott."

"Scott has never thought of me like that and I think of him more like a brother. Would you mate with Scott if he was an Omega or you were one instead?"

Stiles shuddered at the thought. As much as he joked about it, he and Scott were firmly outside the romantic realm. "Okay, fine. Neither of us are mating with Scott."

Derek held Stiles just a little tighter. "You're a good mate. You don't force me to do anything I don't want to and you always try to provide for me, even when there's no need to. It's more than I've had in a long, long time, so relax and just enjoy it."

There was still a small sliver of doubt within him, but Derek was right. "Urgh, fine. When did you become so smart? I remember not that long ago how you kept making stupid mistakes."

Derek chuckled. "Because I grew and evolved. Someday you'll do the same."

There was something in Derek's words that sounded suspect, but Stiles would found out in due time what he meant. Right now he just wanted to nap with Derek.


End file.
